Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 0 & 3 \\ 9 & 9 & 8 \\ 4 & 4 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 9 & 4 \\ 0 & 9 & 4 \\ 3 & 8 & 9\end{array}\right]$